


Movie Night

by Anything_Really



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Plotless Fluff, Pointless fluff, Polyamory, Vampire!Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Really/pseuds/Anything_Really
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace and SImon struggle to pick out a movie (other than Star Wars, because Jace says they've seen that WAY too many times already) while Magnus and Alec are out picking up food. Arguments ensure when they cannot decide upon a movie. Magnus also has something up his sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bubbly Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544195) by [ArcticCassie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticCassie/pseuds/ArcticCassie). 



> I read a Magnus/Alec/Jace/SImon fic, (I'll link it) and I was kind of intrigued by the idea? So this is just pointless/plotless fluff of the four of them have a movie night, ending with all of them falling asleep on the couch (which, yeah, that might be a little inconsistant with Simon being a vamp, and all, but hopefully you can overlook that. Hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think!

“Simon, seriously?” Jace sighs, sitting on the couch in the apartment of the high warlock of Brooklyn. Or as Jace supposed, the apartment of the high warlock of Brooklyn, _and his three shadowhunter/vampire boyfriends._ “We are not watching Star Wars: The Force Awakens, again. We’ve seen it three times in the past month.”

 

“Oh please. We’ve only watched it twice, and I don’t see you coming up with any suggestions.” Simon crossed his arms.

 

“I told you, I don’t care. As long as it’s not a movie we’ve seen a million times!” Jace gives Simon a look. “Please, pick something else.”

 

Simon sighs, giving in. “You know I can’t say no to you.” He scrolls down the page pulled up on the big screen to another potential movie.

 

“I know,” Jace smiles, and kisses him on the cheek. “You know when Alec and Mags are going to be home?”

 

“Not sure, Alec texted me about 30 minutes ago that they had just put in their order at the pizza place. He complained that they could have just had Magnus magic us up a pizza.” Simon shrugged. “He’s usually the one that complains when we do, about how we shouldn’t “rely on magic to solve everything”.”

 

Jace chuckled. “Yeah, that sounds like Alec.”

 

They continued to browse movies, until Simon stumbled upon one that caught his attention. “Why don’t we watch this?”

 

“Simon, a vampire movie, seriously?” Jace grimaced. “That is such a cliché choice.”

 

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad. We could point all the inaccuracies out! It’ll be fun!” Simon defends, and Jace grimaces deeper.

 

“That sounds terrible, Si. Why can’t we just watch “The Martian”, or something?” Jace asks, pointing to the screen.

 

Simon shrugs, and scrolls down further. “Hm, the Mortal Instruments. That sounds cool.” He continues browsing through the movies before Alec and Magnus appears through the front door, both carrying pizza, and various other things.

 

“Finally! What took you guys so long?” Simon asked, Jace following behind him. Alec glared at Magnus, who smiled innocently.

 

“He made us go get stuff for _I don’t even know what_. We had to go to like 10 different places to find everything.” Alec sent a look at Magnus, who just shrugged his shoulders.

 

“I may or may not have a surprise for my _vampire darling_. Do you really want to be upset about this?” Magnus asked, Alec sighed, and shook his head.

“Fine. Whatever. Just next time, let me know what’s going on before you drag me all around the city.” Alec sighed, draping his arm around Jace.

 

“Wait, you said vampire, what _surprise_?” Simon asked, and Magnus just smiled. “You’ll see. Now finish choosing a movie so I can quickly whip something up before we _all_ eat dinner.” Magnus skips off, leaving the three of them bewildered.

 

“Yeah, should I be concerned about that?” Simon asks his boyfriends, who glanced at each other, before shrugging in sync, and turning back towards the TV. Simon sighed, and walked back towards the TV with the two Nephilim.

 

Magnus returned soon after, with some type of drink. Everyone turned to him all at once.

 

“Drink this, Si.” Magnus handed him the glass. Simon looked suspiciously back and forth to the drink and Magnus. “It’s not going to re-kill me, is it?”

 

“No, Simon, it isn’t.” Magnus tells him. “It is actually going to help you.”

 

“Help me…?” Simon tilted his head slightly to the side. “What does it do?”

 

“Well, it makes It so that you can eat actual food.” Magnus smiles. “You just have to drink it before a meal. It’s not good to drink it too often, but I would say it’s worth it; It wears off in a couple hours.”

Simon downed the glass in a few moments, and glanced at the empty glass. “I don’t feel any different…”

 

“Here, try this,” Magnus takes a slice of pizza out of the box, “Garlic free, of course.”

 

Simon hesitantly places the end of the slice into his mouth, and bites it off, slowly chewing it. Simon’s eyes widen, and he takes the pizza away from his mouth.

 

“Damn. This is good,” Simon looked at the pizza, and everyone smiles at Simon’s reaction. “Thank you so much, Mags, this is amazing. I haven’t had pizza in forever,”

 

“You’re welcome, Simon. Now everyone, let’s eat!” Magnus says snapping his fingers, and placing slices in the other two’s hands.

 

For the rest of the night, they all enjoyed themselves, ate their pizza, and afterwards, made popcorn for the movie. They all took a seat on the large couch, and turned on the movie. Simon was leaning into Jace, while Alec had his head in Jace’s lap. His hand is sitting on Simon’s knee, with Simon’s hand on top of it.  Magnus was opposite Simon, his hand draped across the back of the couch, playing with Jace’s messy hair. About half way into the movie, they all fell asleep sprawled against each other.


End file.
